KPAD
KPAD is the ABC affiliate serving the Paradise City, CA area. It Broadcasts on channel 5, and is a sister station to WCVB in Boston. The two stations have shared the same 5 logo since 1988. News themes *WCCO 1978 News Theme (1978-1983) *Newschannel - Gari Media Group (1983-1988) *Palmer News Package - Shelly Palmer Company (1988-1995) *Image News - Gari Media (1995-2003, 2017-present) *Hearst TV News Music Package: Coverage You Can Count On - Newsmusic Central (2003-2010) *Production Music: This Just In - Killer Tracks (2010-2014) *Strive - inthegroovemusic (2012-2017) Announcer(s) *Drew Dimmel (1983-1994) *Ed O'Brien (1994-1999) *Jim Birdsall (1999-2000) *Bill Ratner (2000-2014) *Charlie Van Dyke (2015-Present) Newscast Slogan(s) *The Southwest Land's News Leader (1974-1991) *Where The News Comes First (1991-2000) *Coverage You Can Count On (2000-2014) *News For Paradise City (2015-Present) Notable Current On-Air Staff Anchor(s) *Aaron Davis - Weekend, 12:00 P.M. (2005-Present) *Adrienne Gleckerson - Weekend, 5:00 P.M. (2014-Present) *Dave DuBois (Also reporter) - Weekday, 12:00 P.M. (2008-Present) *Dick Larson - Weekday, 5:00, 6:00, and 11:00 P.M. (1988-Present) *Julie Friede - Weekend, 6:00 & 11:00 P.M. (1998-Present) *Katelyn Hannigan - Weekday, 5:00, 6:00, and 11:00 P.M. (1989-Present) *Keith Long - Weekday, 5:00-7:00 A.M. (2002-Present) *Kelly Patton - Weekday, 5:00-7:00 A.M. (2010-Present) *Layne Grey (Also reporter) - Weekend - 7:00-9:00 A.M. (2001-Present) *Leslie Butch - Weekend, 6:00 & 11:00 P.M. (2012-Present) *Ryder Ellerslie - Weekend, 5:00 P.M. (2011-Present) Meteorologist(s) *Cade Steele - Weekend, 7:00-9:00 A.M. (2003-Present) *Frankie Belmont - Weekend, 11:00 P.M. (2016-Present) *Jack Cerney - Chief Meteorologist. Weekday, 5:00, 6:00, and 11:00 P.M. (2002-Present) *Jeff Steiner - Weekday, 12:00 P.M. (1995-Present) *Pete Francis - Weekday, 5:00-7:00 A.M. (2009-Present) *Stephanie Ritz - Weekend, 5:00 & 6:00 P.M. (2013-Present) Sports Anchor(s) *Alain Walsh - Weekday, 12:00 & 6:00 P.M. (2012-Present) *Brennan Jefferson - Weekend, 7:00-9:00 A.M. (2018-Present) *Collie Wood - Weekend, 12:00 P.M. (2002-Present) *Jarvis Fuller - Weekend, 5:00, 6:00, & 11:00 P.M. (2000-Present) *Uriah DeVinci - Weekday, 5:00-7:00 A.M. (1998-Present) *Wade Louis - Sports Director. Weekday, 6:00 & 11:00 P.M. (1991-Present) Notable Former On-Air Staff Anchor(s) *Hank Richardson - Weekday, 5:00, 6:00, and 11:00 P.M. (1956-1987, deceased) *Irving Rowe - Weekday, 5:00-7:00 A.M. (1982-2001, now with KFPL) *Julie Davis - Weekday, 5:00, 6:00, and 11:00 P.M. (1967-1984, retired) Meteorologist(s) *Christopher Dorn - Meteorologist. Weekday, 5:00, 6:00, and 11:00 P.M. (1991-2002, now with KHDH) *Scott Erickson - Chief Meteorologist. Weekday, 5:00, 6:00, & 11:00 P.M. (1976-2000. Retired) Gallery KPAD Pre-1988.png|Circle "5" logo used from 1979-1988 KPAD Pre-1992.png|1988-1992 KPAD Pre-1994.png|1992-1994 KPAD Pre-1995.png|1994-1995 KPAD 1995.png|1995-2007 KPAD 2007.png|2007-2012 KPAD5.png|KPAD's former logo when it was at its former news studio. Used from October 22nd, 2012-December 31st, 2014 KPAD News5 Pre-1988.png|1982-1988 News 5 logo KPAD NewsChannel5 Pre-1995.png|News Channel 5 Logo from 1988-1994 KPAD NewsChannel5 Pre-95.png|News Channel 5 Logo from 1994-1995 Image.jpg|KPAD Promo for ABC's The Bachelorette from 2015 KPAD 1995 ID.png|1995 Station ID KPAD 1998 ID.png|Station ID from the Late '90s KPAD 2000 station ID.png|Station ID from 2000-2004 KPAD 1995 Open.png|KPAD's news open from the Mid '90s (1995-1998) KPAD '98 Open.png|1st variant of the Late '90s News open (1998-2000) KPAD '00 Open.png|2nd variant with the "Coverage You Can Count On" slogan. Used from April to November 2000 KPAD Late '00 Open.png|News open from 2000-2004 Category:Channel 11 Category:ABC affiliated stations Category:Paradise City Category:California Category:Hearst Television Category:Channel 5 Category:Former CBS affiliates Category:Television channels and stations established in 1956 Category:Television channels and Stations established in 1956